


Do You Accept?

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account)



Series: Femslashfics (2018) [40]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, F/F, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Multi, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 22:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16795639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: Written for femslashficlets' current prompt table challenge,ranunculus, Radiant Charm / You Are Charming / You are Attractive





	Do You Accept?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslashficlets' current prompt table challenge, _ranunculus, Radiant Charm / You Are Charming / You are Attractive_

Sabrina stared at the three innocent looking ranunculus flowers that rest on the bed she used at the academy. Tilting her head as she gently picked up the three planets and smelled their scent, she wondered who would have given them to her.

There was after all not many young witches or warlocks currently attending the school that she knew very well. Which only left her with four – well two actually if you counted the fact that three of those four sometimes acted as a single person.

Nick, she only saw as a friend after her breakup with Harvey. So really just left the Weird Sisters, which was interesting because she'd thought that none of them liked her for being a half-witch.

"Well Spellman, do you accept our gift and our intentions?"

Still holding the three flowers, she turned around to face the Sisters, who watched her calmly. Well, only Prudence appeared to be calm, while her sisters did not.

So Sabrina smiles to reassure them.

"Yes. I accept."


End file.
